transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyquake (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Skyquake is the leader of his army of Predacons, obssesed with the Asgardians and their items he had his army sent to Earth in order to find the Tesseract. his intentions are unknown to almost everybody. only he knows along few of his army, after Megatron was out of the way he took over as the Decepticons Leader. but he dissapaired when the Allspark was laucnhed, with his presense known in Earth, he's the only hope for bring back the Allspark. Biography Infinity Stones At some point in his life Skyquake became an expert on the Tesseract myth, but he learned it had a hidden message which led to the Kanjira Stone, he wanted it to refill the Allspark Energon or use it for rebuilt it if it was ever destroyed, so he sent his own army of Decepticons and Predacons to Earth to go and find the Tesseract, so that he could find the Kanjira Stone. over time his minions became part of Earth's mythology, he had the shifter known as Makeshift build a tracker for find the Tesseract and sent the drone known as Brains to help him on Earth, then he sent a Decepticon to deliver an disk for the tracker but unknown to Makeshift, Brains was needed to activate the disk on the tracker. Losing the Allspark In the Early 15th Century, Megatron was in stasis lock, so Skyquake took over leadership Skyquake led an assault against the Autobots, in order to get the Allspark. as he made it to the temple, the Autobots launched the Allspark to space. so Skyquake followed it. Skyquake during his search Allspark, finds the Nemesis and tells the Fallen about the launch, in case the Allspark is lost or destroyed, he tells Fallen that he could rebuild it with the help of the Tesseract. In S.H.I.E.L.D. Costudy In the 1968, Skyquake frozen body was found in the Tibetian mountains by SHIELD. as Nick Fury came to investigate with Howard Stark, Skyquake was briefly re-activate, he tried to break free, slicing Nick Fury eye with his axe in the process, before going back to stasis. S.H.I.E.L.D. took costudy of him, over the years the offlined body of Skyquake was sent to the Dugway Proving Ground Base, where he was studied by S.H.I.E.L.D. many years after he crashed on Earth, Makeshift went to rescue him after he learned of his location because he did help with his tracker. he alongside Laserbeak and another Decepticon slaughtered the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist and took his body back to the Nemesis. Return Laserbeak, Starscream and Megatron try to find a way to re-activate Skyquake. Starscream punches him in the chest, re-activating him, he pins Starscream down and demands to know why he attacked him, as Starscream begs for mercy, Megatron orders him to stand down. Skyquake comes to his sense and asks what happened to the Allspark, Megatron tells him it was destroyed, then Skyquake asks for the Fallen, Starscream tells him that he's dead. then Skyquake asks what happened to his agents, Laserbeak asks what agents. Skyquake tells him that he sent many of his agents to Earth for find the Tesseract, the most precious treasure of the Asgardian Bor, it can lead them to an object that would be inserted on the slot he built in the ship, it was a back-up plan for harvester stars if the Harvester wasnt found for refill the power of the Allspark, Megatron tells him to forget about it since the Allspark is gone. Skyquake states he knew this would've happened, because he can rebuild the Allspark with this device if inserted on the slot. Megatron tells him to continue with his mission then, Skyquake asks what happened to the tracker if its done. Laserbeak informs him that it doesnt work, thats why they rescued him so that he could repair it, but Skyquake states they didnt need him, but the Brains unit as he implated knownledge to active the tracker on the unit, Brains is unaware of this fact. then he asks where he is, Laserbeak states that Brains escaped. Megatron orders them to find him. Battle for the Tesseract However the plan to capture fails after NEST foils it, but they would have luck later on when NEST is investigating S.H.I.E.L.D. Laserbeak is able to find Brains with Bumblebee, Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer, while Bee leaves, then Starscream, Skyquake and some Decepticons arrive to fight the fembots, the girls make it out nicely but then Skyquake shots them down, he finds Brains who is hiding behind a rock, Makeshift disguised as Bee shows up with the tracker. then they connect Brains with the disk, allowing them to find the Tesseract, Skyquake tosses Brains away, to Makeshift anger they descover that it was here at SHIELD all this time. Makeshift then inflitrates S.H.I.E.L.D. and steals the Tesseract. then he takes the Tesseract to Skyquake, who then orders his troops that the hunt is over, its time to attack. so all of the Predacons comes out of their hidings are they begin to attack humans make their presence known, Skyquake scans the cube, he orders Makeshift to hide the cube while he goes away. Skyquake makes his way to Hy-Brasil where he finds the Kanjira Stone. Skyquake tells Megatron that he got the device, so he needs the Nemesis to land. then the Nemesis is landed as Skyquake enters, Starscream asks where is the Tesseract, Skyquake tells him that he doesnt know, and tells them to evacuate the surviving Hatchlings, as it may not be safe for them. Megatron and Starscream leaves with the hatchlings as Skyquake inserts the Kanjira Stone. outside while his army fights with NEST and S.H.I.E.L.D. Skyquake, Megatron Starscream and Laserbeak stay away from the battle. but when they see Optimus and Bumblebee heading to the Nemesis, Skyquake faces them, where he fights Optimus. they end up battling outside. but Bumblebee ends up shooting the Kanjira Stone just as it began harvesting the sun, blowing up the Nemesis. then he sees that the Autobots got ahold of the Tesseract as Moonracer tosses the Tesseract to the ground, while she's in shock at what happened in the Nemesis. "Death" Skyquake grabs the Tesseract. but he grabs it as the cube was defending itself. causing Skyquake to go crazy, he overpowers all of the NEST and SHIELD forces, Bee recovers and pins down Skyquake, but in doing so, the Tesseract hits the ground once more, still on Skyquake hands, trying to defend itself from the danger, it begins to glow. Bee backs away. as the cube opens a portal and launched Skyquake into it. leaving his fate unknown, but he's presumed to be deceased. Relationships Friends and Allies *Makeshift - Minion *Megatron - Leader *Starscream - Ally *Laserbeak - Ally * The Fallen - Ally Enemies *Brains - Former Minion *Arcee *Chromia *Moonracer *Bumblebee *Optimus Prime Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Starscream'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (First appearance) - TodaywiththeCJB **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''In Search of the Living Legend'' (Mentioned Only) Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-09-01-04.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-09-38-08.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-10-24-54.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-11-47-17.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-14-47-65.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-14-48-95.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-16-34-04.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-16-46-76.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-16-49-93.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-17-45-91.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-24-54-38.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-26-21-10.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-25-30-14.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-26-34-22.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-13-31-14.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-13-36-74.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-24-12-23.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-35-25-93.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-35-44-41.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-36-53-46.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-42-57-02.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-43-07-73.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-43-13-74.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-43-56-05.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-44-14-34.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-44-18-04.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-44-46-59.jpg Category:Status Unknown Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Decepticons